There's nothing to get back
by FireAndIce123
Summary: Azula confronts her father and has to decide which side she's on. Entry for Azulaweek 2018.


~Family

'Are you sure you're ready, Princess?' Toph asked.

Azula took a deep breath. 'As ready as I'll ever be.'

She could feel Katara's worried look in her back. She knew the Waterbender didn't trust her completely - and Azula couldn't blame her for it. If she were her, she wouldn't have trusted herself either.

She was still a princess of the nation they were about to attack, after all.

'You'll be fine,' Zuko said, softly squeezing her shoulder.

'Of course I'll be fine,' Azula said harshly, turning away from him. 'Stop acting like I'm a liability.'

She was essential to their plan and they all knew it. It was probably also the reason why Katara seemed so worried. She kept looking at Aang, as if she feared Azula would again try to put a lightning bolt in his back.

'So the plan is simple,' Sokka said. 'We'll have to make sure to be in the palace before the eclipse starts. Azula will lead the way to where the Fire Lord will be and Aang will defeat him. Any questions?'

They already knew the plan by heart. If anyone still had a question by now, it wouldn't be a good sign.

'I can sense your heartbeat, you know,' Toph said to Azula when they watched the ships being loaded. 'Seeing as you're always perfectly capable of controlling it, it makes me worry that you must be _really_ scared.'

Azula didn't respond.

'And I'm not stupid,' Toph continued. 'If something's bad enough to really scare you, I should be scared as well. What is it?'

'What do you think?' Azula grumbled.

'I have no idea, that's why I'm asking.'

'Just leave me alone,' Azula said before stomping away.

0o0o0o0

'It's only a few weeks since she left the Fire Nation,' Katara said. 'I still don't think…'

'We wouldn't be able to pull it off without her,' Sokka said. 'She and Zuko are the only firebenders we have, and, well…'

He eyes Zuko nervously.

Zuko rolled his eyes. 'Yes, you can say it: she's the better bender.'

'If she turns against us…'

Zuko shook his head. 'I trust her.'

'Of course you trust her,' Katara growled. 'I'm not sure that helps me, since I don't trust you either.'

'Come on, Katara,' Aang said.

Katara was silent as she looked at Aang's shaved head. 'I'm just scared, that's all…' she said softly. Worried. 'She never explained _why_ she suddenly changed sides.'

Zuko sighed.

'You know it, don't you?' Sokka asked him.

Zuko shrugged. 'It's not my place to tell you, but…' He looked over his shoulder and didn't see his sister anywhere.

'Azula always had a difficult relationship with my mother. She felt as if she didn't love her, which in turn caused her to turn to father. She always was his favourite - but only when she was the perfect princess.'

Zuko sighed. 'She always trained, she tried everything to get his attention - and that only caused my mother to spend more time with me and less with her.'

'So she was a daddy's girl? How's that supposed to help me convince to trust her?' Katara said.

'I wasn't done. All Azula ever wanted was our father's favour - and she had it. But when she brought me back from my banishment - she told him I was the one who killed the Avatar. And suddenly, all his attention was on my, his heir, once more. I think it made Azula realise he never loved her. Not really.'

'So she wants revenge?' Sokka asked, frowning.

'I don't think so,' Zuko said. 'I think she was just done with trying to impress him.'

0o0o0o0

Azula stood on the front of the ship, eyeing the shore of the Fire Nation. Zuko stood beside her, ready to help her to fight off any fire that was thrown at them.

Not that she needed any help.

They slowly progressed, the two firebenders making sure their vehicles weren't hit. Azula had a few openings to throw some lightning as well, but she didn't. Zuko noticed, but didn't comment. These people were still their people, in some way, after all. It was only a few weeks since they had left and Azula had played a big role in preparing the Fire Nation for this day.

The reached the shore and Azula jumped of the ship. A few firebender ran towards them. 'It's the princess!' one of them yelled.

Azula smirked. She still was the princess - and she wouldn't let them forget it. Taking a deep breath, she threw her recognisable blue fire at them.

They yelled and jumped away from it, the flames too potent to bend through.

'No time to brag right now, Azula!' Zuko yelled.

Azula rolled her eyes as she let some flames disappear with the wave of her hand. She could still feel the power of the sun.

She had become quicker in generation lighting. Sending it into the ground before a group of running soldiers, they were blown away and stunned.

'Nice one!' Sokka yelled.

They hurried towards the palace. Azula concentrated more on the defensive, making sure no one of their little group was hurt. It felt wrong to attack these people, but she had no problem defending herself when being attacked.

The palace. Home. Both Zuko and Azula felt a bang of painful nostalgia as they entered. Only a few weeks ago…

'Follow me!' Azula yelled, making a sharp left and running towards the entrance of the underground tunnels.

When she was walking, she suddenly felt it.

'The eclipse has started,' she mumbled.

'Can you feel it?' Toph asked.

Azula nodded. She tried to produce a flame, but only a small wave of smoke appeared. She felt horrible - as if some essential part of herself was missing.

They hadn't been fast enough - it would them at least take another two or three minutes to reach the room where her father was.

Azula cursed. 'We need to hurry!'

00o0o0

The doors were as imposing as ever. Azula stopped right in front of them. 'We're here,' she said.

She looked at Aang. 'Are you ready, Avatar?'

Aang nodded. 'I am ready,' he said, but Azula didn't need earthbending to sense the trembles in his voice.

'Time to blow up this door, then,' she said, stepping aside to make sure she wouldn't get hit. Aang tried airbending.

'Fool, these doors are built to withstand even the most powerful firebending,' Azula grunted. 'You can't _blow_ them open'

Suddenly, her evil princess side surfaced again, Toph thought. She stamped the ground, trying to force the doors to open.

Only a small crack appeared.

'You're a metalbender!' Azula almost yelled. She had assumed she wouldn't have to spell it out.

'Oh, yeah, right,' Toph said a little sheepishly.

'Hurry up, there are only a few minutes left!' Sokka said.

Azula feared that was a very optimistic guess.

It took Toph more time to expected to open the door. She was a metalbender, but the door was very strong. Fire could melt metal, so they wouldn't use a thin layer.

Eventually, they could enter.

'Prince Zuko… I can't say I'm surprised to see you here, a fullflown traitor. But Princess Azula, my own daughter…'

Azula swallowed, determined not to let his words have any effect on her. She was doing the right thing.

'Are you really sure you went down the right path?' Ozai continued. Even though it was very dark, they could see he was surrounded by a small army.

Azula could feel Zuko's arm brush against hers. 'Don't listen to him, Az,' he said. 'He's trying to get under your skin.'

'You take orders from your brother now, I see?' Ozai said.

Azula gritted her teeth. 'Get it over with,' she said to Aang. He was about to attack, when she could suddenly feel it.

The torches burnt suddenly very bright and they all felt the need to take a few steps backwards. Only Azula kept standing, relishing in the feeling of the return of the sun.

'It's not too late for you, you know,' Ozai said. 'You've made a mistake - blinded by your brother's guidance. It's a grave mistake, but I could oversee it, if you mended it.'

Azula had always believed in the Fire Nation's goodness. Until Zuko suddenly asked her if she had noticed how the entire world seemed to hate them. Azula had retaliated by saying that was pure jealousy.

She had always been a good liar, but also very good in discovering lies.

'Kill the Avatar and you'll be welcomed back home - my prodigal daughter, crown princess of the Fire Nation, pride of the people… and her father, of course.'

Azula knew Toph was checking her heartbeat and she tried to keep it steady. 'We need to leave,' Sokka said in a tone he probably thought hushed.

'We could even pretend it was part of your plan all along… and maybe it was? My daughter has always been very good in planning. That's how she managed to take over the unbreachable city, something the Fire Nation hadn't succeeded in in over 100 years.'

Zuko grabbed her wrist. 'Let's go,' he said

Azula knew she was being manipulated - but she wanted to believe his words and the pride in his voice so badly.

'Or do you think staying with them is the better option?' Ozai said. 'They don't even trust you - and neither does Zuko.' He smirked. 'Azula, I'm your _father_. I am family. Make the wise decision.'

'Azula, he's lying,' Zuko said.

Ozai raised one eyebrow. 'You have a habit of saying that, prince Zuko. I can remember you telling your mother that 'Azula always lies'.'

Azula yanked her hand away.

'Azula…'

'He and your mother always thought you were a monster, Azula.'

Zuko frowned. 'You're the one who put that idea in her mind!' he exclaimed. 'Azula, don't believe him. We never thought that.'

'Can you truly believe him, Azula?' Ozai said.

Azula had always prided herself on her intuition. Even before Toph had said it, she had already realised it.

'It's a trap!' she screamed, at the same time a lightning bolt lit up the room and threw the soldiers behind them away.

'Run!' Azula yelled.

'Stop them!' Ozai yelled.

Azula turned back in time to see the lightning bolts. 'Azula!' Toph yelled. She jumped forward, catching them.

She could do this.

Ozai's eyes widened in surprise as his own lightning bolt was used to stun his soldiers.

'Mother might believed I was a monster, but you turned me into one,' Azula said.

'You fool,' Ozai yelled. 'I gave you a change to get back what you've lost!'

'You never really cared about me, _father_ ,' Azula said. 'So I don't really think there's something to get back.'

She turned around a followed her friends.


End file.
